


Caf Break

by propheticfire



Series: Scenes From Fics I Will Never Write [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee Break, Domestic Fluff, M/M, caf as foreplay, just the fluffy bits here, kind of, this could go places real fast but I'm not gonna write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propheticfire/pseuds/propheticfire
Summary: Echo's working too hard. Fives wants him to take it easy.





	Caf Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/gifts).



“Will you put that algorithm briefing down? You’ll give yourself a nosebleed.”

Echo snorted. “Staring at a datapad doesn’t give you a nosebleed.” But he took his eyes away from the screen to glance up at Fives, who stood in the doorway with a slight frown on his face.

“You’ve been obsessing over that thing ever since the Captain showed it to us,” Fives continued. “C’mon, take a break.”

“It’s good to be prepared,” Echo murmured, eyes already back on the screen.

Fives sighed and crossed to the bunk in three deliberate strides. He placed his hand over the datapad screen and pushed it down.

“Hey!” Echo tried to wrest the datapad out from under Fives’ hand. Fives only pushed harder, pinning the ‘pad between his hand and Echo’s leg. Fives leaned into it, crowding into Echo’s space on the bunk.

“I said––” Fives thunked something warm against Echo’s chest. Echo brought his free hand up reflexively. His fingers curled around a mug. Fives gazed at him intently, but his voice was gentle. “––take a break.”

Echo let his eyes flutter shut for a moment. A small smile tugged at his mouth. He nodded. “Okay.”

Fives beamed and plopped down on the bunk next to Echo, releasing his hold on the datapad. He put his arm around Echo’s shoulders and pulled himself closer, then reached out and wrapped his other hand around Echo’s on the mug.

“Brought you some caf. Figured you could use something warm.

The smile tugged at Echo’s mouth again. The caf was warm against his palm, and the heat radiated through his blacks and into his chest. Fives’ fingers meshed with his, pressing the mug more firmly against him.

Echo tossed the datapad to the end of the bunk and brought his free hand up to brush lightly over Fives’ knuckles. “You spoil me.”

Fives began to pull the mug away, his voice teasing. “Well if you don’t want it…”

Echo trapped Fives’ wrist. Fives chuckled softly. “An ARC trooper never turns down caf,” Echo said.

“Oh yeah?” Fives leaned close again, his lips brushing the shell of Echo’s ear. “And what paragraph of the regs is that?”

Echo shook his head lightly. “Unwritten rule. ARC trooper unofficial code of conduct: never turn down caf.” He kept his voice as serious as he could, but the smile tugged wider on his face. He looked down at their hands again, entwined around the mug, and resumed the gentle caress of Fives’ knuckles. “Thank you.”

Fives pressed a kiss to Echo’s temple, then tucked his head into the crook of Echo’s neck. “Always.” His other hand left Echo’s shoulder to scratch lightly through Echo’s hair. “Anything for you.”

Echo leaned back into the touch, a soft sigh escaping his lips. “Now you _are_ spoiling me.”

Fives chuckled richly. “I might have ulterior motives.”

Echo hummed appreciatively, pressing even closer to Fives’ hand as it ran through his hair.

“But first, drink some caf before it gets cold,” Fives continued, ceasing his scratching. “I don’t wanna see this perfectly good cup go to waste.”

Echo pouted, but Fives leaned in to capture his lips with his own. He sucked gently on Echo’s bottom lip for a moment, before pulling away. “Drink some caf, and then you can have dessert, yeah?”

Echo answered the gleam in Fives’ eyes with an impish smile. “Do I get more dessert the more caf I drink?”

“ARC trooper unwritten rule,” Fives replied. “Dessert allowance is directly proportional to caf intake. ‘S why an ARC trooper never turns down caf.”

Echo lifted the mug to his lips, pausing briefly to graze his teeth across Fives’ thumb. “You better go back to the mess hall then,” he said. “I’m gonna need the whole pot.”


End file.
